emoandscenefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mishaxhi/Shape up.
Beating a dead horse gets you nowhere, but if you are to advance as an administration, and as an extension as a wiki, changes need to be made. ''Why am I here? '' I am here because I have recentely observed gross negligence and lack of acknowledgement of the policies by the administration team, as well as a huge lack of professionalism and behaviour completely un-becoming of moderators/admins. Before I begin, I have the right to make this critique, and I have the right to voice my opinion. Be aware that that if you refuse my right to this opinion, and then make a judgement upon me, you will be commiting great hypocrisy as saying that I can not have an opinion and then stating your opinion is just utterly wrong. Also, do not at any point attempt to cite the rules to me, considering I wrote the original rules, ones that are perfect already, trying to refute my knowledge of them is like a puppy barking and clawing at a metal wall with the intent to bring it down, i.e absolutely useless and a waste of everyone's time. And if you do, tu quoque. ''Why am I writing this? '' I am writing this because you all need to see your own behaviour and the potential issues it could bring up, issues I shall address later. ''What is my issue? '' As I stated towards the beginning, I have an issue with the conduct of various admins. I formed my various issues after reading through the messages left by various admins to people who have recieved bans. Two side points, yes I check up on time to time because it's interesting to see the progression this place makes, although at this point I feel intervention from an outside party is necessary. Secondly, before it is shouted at me, I do not believe that not in the chatroom means I only have half a story as I accept the testimonies of those who act as witnesses and from the state of the messages I highly doubt conduct is any better in the chat. Moving on to the critique. Starting off I shall analyse the messages left to one M.U.S, I must add that I have no immediate issue with the ban itself as after reading the reports from those who were there at the time I can understand why he was banned. What I cannot understand is the way in which people acted towards the user and what I see as a lack of common sense. During the conversation, you're posts were not only emotional, rife with capitals but were also ammo for this user to argue it further. You could've informed him of his ban, and left it. If he replied, you should've ignored him until he went away. Instead you pushed the situation further, shouting at him and giving him further reason to be angry and retaliate. That is NOT how an admin deals with a situation. And honestly, if you believe it is how you should act toward others then I'm not entirely sure how you believe that you deserve the responsiblity to which you have been entrusted. Furthermore, it seems to me that people are also not paying attention to how you ban people. From what I have seen, people are going from a 3 day ban, straight up to a infinite ban without just reason, if a person presses a ban, then you should either diffuse the situation or extend the ban. However, extending the ban straight to infinite not only does not fit with the policy of which you are not exempt, but it also unfair upon the person being banned to not get a chance to atone. Honestly, for a wiki that says everyone should be treated fairly and equally, this is just plain stupid. Let's create a scenario. A new user joins and see's the behaviour shown by admins, and how they've banned someone. Do they now respect the admin? Do they now live in fear of the admin? Are they now too afraid to edit out of fear of making a mistake? All likely outcomes, ones that might be happening everyday. And ones that may continue to happen if people continue down this current course. Zooming in on one particular user that I mentioned earlier, I shall bring the light the blatant violation of policy by one Lwalt26. Mainly the large red letters that say "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" '''if someone is to do, or say anything against this Natacha which I assume is a "girlfriend" though I am not here to question "love". If I might now draw your attention to two things, one being the local rules and then the Wikia Terms of Use. As for the local rules, rules #1 and #3 come into play here. His statement can very well be considering a personal attack, as well as the fact that it is essentially threatening other users. As for the Wiki TOU, they are terms that you agree to upon signing up to Wikia, and it is a legally binding contract, one to which you must abide. The very first part of the user conduct section, it states that a user agrees to not harrass, or make threats upon other users. ''What do I think should happen? ' I do believe you all need to re-familirise yourselves with what the job of admin entails, and how one should act when given such a level of responsibility. Whoever assumes command, as due to the current mish mash state of affairs comprised of coming and goings I'm not entirely sure, to look at your team's behaviour at points but also you're own behaviour as you are not exempt from my points. I have taken time to write this critique, respect the opinion of another. Please note that if you attempt to start an argument, I shall not respond. This is not a light hearted blog, and as such the only conversation I will partake in relating to this are reasoned arguments. That is all. Have fun. Category:Blog posts